David Helwig
David Helwig (born April 5, 1938) is a Canadian poet , novelist, and essayist. Life Helwig was born in Toronto, Ontario, where he spent his early childhood years. When he was 10 years old, his family moved to Niagara-on-the-Lake, Ontario, where his father ran a small business repairing and refinishing furniture and buying and selling antiques. David Helwig earned a B.A. from the University of Toronto in 1960, and an M.A. from the University of Liverpool in 1962. He subsequently taught at Queen's University from 1962 to 1974. While he was at Queen's University, he also taught writing classes in Collins Bay Penitentiary, and co-wrote A Book about Billie ''with a former inmate. He was subsequently a literary manager for CBC Television's drama department from 1974 to 1976, and then returned to Queen's as a part time instructor, while doing a great deal of freelance work. In 1980, he gave up teaching and became a full-time writer. He lives in Prince Edward Island. His daughter, Maggie Helwig, is also a noted Canadian writer. Recognition Helwig has won the CBC Poetry Award and the Atlantic Poetry Award.David Helwig, Poet Laureate Map of Canada, Owen Sound and North Grey Union Public Library, Web, June 14, 2012. His poetry was anthologized in the ''Penguin Book of Canadian Verse. On January 23, 2008, Helwig was appointed Prince Edward Island's third Poet Laureate.Press release, Hon. Carolyn Bertram , Minister of Communities, Cultural Affairs and Labour, dated 23 January 2008 On July 1, 2009, he was invested as a Member of the Order of Canada.Governor General announces 60 new appointments to the Order of Canada, dated 1 July 2009 Publications Poetry *''Figures in a Landscape''. Ottawa: Oberon, 1968. *''The Sign of the Gunman''. Ottawa: Oberon, 1969. *''The Best Name of Silence''. Ottawa: Oberon, 1972. *''Atlantic Crossings''. Ottawa: Oberon, 1974. *''Book of the Hours''. Ottawa: Oberon, 1979. *''The Rain Falls Like Rain''. Ottawa: Oberon, 1982. *''Catchpenny Poems''. Ottawa: Oberon, 1983. *''The Hundred Old Names''. Ottawa: Oberon, 1989. *''The Beloved''. Ottawa: Oberon, 1992. *''A Random Gospel''. Ottawa: Oberon, 1996. ISBN 0-7780-1026-0 *''This Human Day''. Ottawa: Oberon, 2000. *''Telling Stories''. Ottawa: Oberon, 2000. ISBN 978-0-7780-1190-3 *''The Year One''. Kentville, NS: Gaspereau, 2004. *''The Sway of Otherwise''. Ottawa: Oberon, 2008. Novels *''The Day Before Tomorrow''. Ottawa: Oberon, 1971 **also published as Message from a Spy. Toronto: Paperjacks, 1975. *''The Glass Knight: A novel''. Ottawa: Oberon, 1976. *''Jennifer''. Ottawa: Oberon, 1979; Toronto: New Press (Canadian Classics), 1982; New York: Beaufort Books, 1983. *''The King's Evil''. Ottawa: Oberon, 1981; New York: Beaufort Books, 1984. *''It Is Always Summer''. Toronto: Stoddart, 1982; New York: Beaufort Books, 1982; Toronto: New Press (Canadian Classics), 1983. *''A Sound Like Laughter''. Toronto: Stoddart, 1983; New York: Beaufort Books, 1983. *''The Only Son''. Toronto: Stoddart, 1984; New York: Beaufort Books, 1984; Markham, ON: Penguin, 1988. *''The Bishop''. Markham, ON, New York, & London: Viking Penguin, 1986. *''A Postcard from Rome''. Markham, ON, New York, & London: Viking Penguin, 1988. *''Old Wars''. Markham, ON, New York, & London: Viking Penguin, 1989. *''Of Desire''. Markham, ON, New York, & London: Viking Penguin, 1990. *''Blueberry Cliffs'' (novella) Ottawa, Oberon, 1993. *''Just Say the Words''. Ottawa: Oberon, 1994. *''Close to the Fire'' (novella). Fredericton, NB: Goose Lane, 1999. *''The Time of Her Life''. Fredericton, NB: Goose Lane, 2000. *''The Stand-In'' (novella) Erin, ON: Porcupine's Quill, 2002. *''Duet'' (novella) Erin, ON: Porcupine's Quill, 2004. *''Saltsea''. Windsor, ON: Biblioasis, 2006. *''Smuggling Donkeys'' (novella) Erin, ON: Porcupine's Quill, 2007. *''Coming Through: Three novellas''. New York & Charlottetown, PEI: Bunim & Bannigan, 2007. *''Killing McGee'' (novella). Ottawa, Oberon, 2011. *''Clyde''. New York & Charlottetown, PEI: Bunim & Bannigan, 2014. Short fiction *''The Streets of Summer''. Ottawa: Oberon, 1969. *''Mystery Stories''. Erin, ON: Porcupine's Quill, 2010. *''Simon Says''. Ottawa, Oberon, 2012. Non-fiction *''A Book About Billie'' (by Billie Miller, as told to David Helwig). Ottawa: Oberon, 1972 **also published as Inside and Out. Toronto: Paperjacks, 1975. *''The Child of Someone'' (essays) Ottawa, Oberon, 1997. *''Living Here'' (essays), Ottawa, Oberon, 2001. *''The Names of Things: A memoir''. Erin, ON: Porcupine's Quill, 2006. Translated *Anton Chekhov, Last Stories. Ottawa: Oberon, 1991. *Anton Chekhov, About Love (illustrated by Seth). Emeryville, ON: Biblioasis, 2012. Edited *''Fourteen Stories High'' (edited with Tom Marshall). Ottawa: Oberon, 1971. *''The Human Elements: Critical essays''. Ottawa: Oberon, 1978. *''Love and Money: The politics of culture'' (essays). Ottawa: Oberon, 1980. *''The Human Elements: Second series'' (critical essays). Ottawa: Oberon, 1981. *Tom Marshall, The Essential Tom Marshall (edited with Michael Ondaatje). Erin, ON: Porcupine's Quill, 2012. *''Back Then: Voices of memory, 1915-45'' (memoirs). Ottawa: Oberon, 1993. New Canadian stories *''72: New Canadian Stories'' (edited with Joan Harcourt). Ottawa: Oberon, 1972. *''73: New Canadian Stories'' (edited with Joan Harcourt). Ottawa: Oberon, 1973. *''74: New Canadian Stories'' (edited with Joan Harcourt). Ottawa: Oberon, 1974. *''75: New Canadian Stories'' (edited with Joan Harcourt). Ottawa: Oberon, 1975. Best Canadian Stories *''83: Best Canadian stories'' (edited with Sandra Martin). Ottawa: Oberon, 1983. *''84: Best Canadian stories'' (edited with Sandra Martin). Ottawa: Oberon, 1984. *''85: Best Canadian stories'' (edited with Sandra Martin). Ottawa: Oberon, 1985. *''86: Best Canadian stories'' (edited with Sandra Martin). Ottawa: Oberon, 1986. *''87: Best Canadian stories'' (edited with Maggie Helwig). Ottawa: Oberon, 1987. *''88: Best Canadian stories'' (edited with Maggie Helwig). Ottawa: Oberon, 1988. *''89: Best Canadian stories'' (edited with Maggie Helwig). Ottawa: Oberon, 1989. *''90: Best Canadian stories'' (edited with Maggie Helwig). Ottawa: Oberon, 1990. *''91: Best Canadian stories'' (edited with Maggie Helwig). Ottawa: Oberon, 1991. *''92: Best Canadian stories'' (edited with Maggie Helwig). Ottawa: Oberon, 1992. *''93: Best Canadian stories'' (edited with Maggie Helwig). Ottawa: Oberon, 1993. *''94: Best Canadian stories'' (edited with Maggie Helwig). Ottawa: Oberon, 1994. *''95: Best Canadian Stories''. Ottawa: Oberon 1995. Coming Attractions *''Coming Attractions'' (edited with Sandra Martin). Ottawa, Oberon, 1983. *''Coming Attractions 2'' (edited with Sandra Martin). Ottawa, Oberon, 1984. *''Coming Attractions 3'' (edited with Sandra Martin). Ottawa, Oberon, 1985. *''Coming Attractions 4'' (edited with Sandra Martin). Ottawa, Oberon, 1986. *''Coming Attractions 5'' (edited with Maggie Helwig). Ottawa: Oberon, 1987. *''Coming Attractions 6'' (edited with Maggie Helwig). Ottawa: Oberon, 1988. *''Coming Attractions 90'' (edited with Maggie Helwig). Ottawa: Oberon, 1990. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy David Helwig ''.Curriculum vitae, David Helwig. Web, Sep. 17, 2014. See also *List of Canadian poets References External links ;Poems *"Negatives" *"Stars" *David Helwig: New poems ;Books *David Helwig at Amazon.com ;About *David Helwig in the ''Canadian Encyclopedia *David Helwig Official website *"[http://canadianpoetry.org/volumes/vol18/york.html 'The Progress of Illumination: The design and unity of David Helwig's Catchpenny Poems]" at Canadian Poetry Category:1938 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian novelists Category:University of Toronto alumni Category:Members of the Order of Canada Category:Writers from Ontario Category:Writers from Prince Edward Island Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Poets Laureate of Prince Edward Island